Power Rangers Awakening
by Jodeci24
Summary: A re imagining of the power rangers mythos. Under the pressure of a new threat the old rangers call upon new heroes to defend the universe.


Power Rangers Awakening

Prologue

* * *

On the moon Divatox's spaceship is landing on the surface near Rita and Lord Zedd's old castle. When the ship lands, the side door opens and two people in NASA space suits with backpacks walk out of the ship. They start walking towards the castle while looking around the surface for anything. Debris is scattered across the land. As they approach a door on the castle, one of them went up to the door, pulls out a crowbar and immediately tries to pry it open. After a couple of tries, the door opens and they proceed to enter the castle into a large room. The inside of the castle is in ruins and is covered in moon dust. Both of them pull out flashlights and turns them on so they can have a better look of the area.

"What are we looking for in here Sarah?" one of them asks in a male voice.

Sarah turns towards him, almost blinding him with the flashlight.

"I'm looking for answers Victor! This is only way I can find what I'm looking for." Sarah said with desperation in her voice.

Victor replies almost instantly.

"It seems like this is a waste of time to me."

Victor starts looking around and shines his flashlight towards a dead robot. Victor approaches it intrigued with its the design.

"What kind of robot are theses? I have never seen robots with this type of design."

Sarah walks over toward the robot and crouches in front of it.

"This is from the machine king's army."

"The machine king?" Victor replied.

"Yes, years ago the machine empire came to earth so they can add it to their empire. Their leader King Mondo and his generals was so powerful that they drove Lord Zedd and Rita outside of this castle, and it took the Zeo Rangers everything they got to defeat them. I heard that there are still members of the empire out there somewhere."

"Hopefully none of them are still here." Victor says with slight nervousness in his voice.

"Don't worry all of them were destroyed plus it seems like this place hasn't been touched in 20 years since their defeat." Sarah said as she walks away from Victor towards a different robot body.

A couple of seconds later of them examining the bodies, the surface of the moon began to shake causing pieces of the castle to fall apart.

"What is going on?" Victor says loudly while struggling to stand still.

"I don't know it feels like a quake of some sorts." Sarah yells as her voice battles though the sound of the falling debris crashing onto the floor.

"This is can't be possible the moon doesn't have qua..."

Victor was interrupted by the sight of Sarah getting hit by large pieces of the ceiling. Sarah screams as the pieces fall on her almost covering her.

"SARAH!" Victor concernly screams while dodging the smaller debris. In mere seconds the surface of moon instantly stopped. Victor starts looking around shining his flashlight across the room. Victor calls out to Sarah hoping that she is fine.

"Sarah!...Sarah!...Can you hear me?...Sarah!"

Victor proceeds to where he last saw Sarah. As he is walking on top of the fallen ceiling, his balance is off which after a few steps he falls to the floor, causing him to drop his flashlight. Victor crawls towards his flashlight, the moment he grabs the flashlight he notices Sarah laying on the ground not moving. He gets back on his feet and immediately rushes towards her.

"Sarah!...wake up!" Victor shouts out hoping that his voice reaches her and wake her up. Victor finally got to Sarah, he checks her suit to make sure it wasn't penetrated by the rumble. The suit from what he sees is fine and starts to shake her so she can wake up.

"Come on wake up. Goddamnit I'm radioing the pilot and we are getting out of here." He said while shaking Sarah. As Victor was about to reach for his radio to change the channel, Sarah grabs his arm and starts to get back on her feet.

"Sarah are you okay? You need to take it easy." Victor tells her.

"I'm okay. It will take more than that to hurt me." She replied.

"What does that mean?" Victor responses.

"It mea..."

Sarah looked up and notices a faint white glowing light coming from the upper level of the castle. She shines her flashlight toward the light revealing a staircase to the upper level.

"Do you see that Victor?" Sarah says while walking towards the staircase. Victor looks up and grabs her arm trying to stop her but she shoved his hand off of her arm.

"What are you doing? You don't even know what could be up there. Whatever it is might had caused the quake. Plus, you should rest a minute, you were just unconscious a moment ago." Victor expressed.

"I think I do. I think this is what I'm been looking for finally." Sarah began walking up the stairs with Victor following behind her. Sarah notices as she gets closer towards the light, she feels a force pulsating from it getting stronger and stronger, causing her to struggle to breath up the stairs. She looked at Victor and notice that he doesn't seems to be affected by the force she feels.

"Do you feel that?" She asks him. Victor notices her having difficulties going up the stairs, he shakes his head while responding.

"No. Do you feel something?"

Sarah continues climbing up without responding. When they reach the upper level of the castle, they look straight ahead and see a double door with the light coming out under it. Sarah starts walking towards the door but Victor grabs her arm again and stops her.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Victor asked. Sarah nods her head and removes his hand off her arm. They start walking towards the door. Sarah began thinking in her head saying.

"Please let this be it."

Sarah put her hands on the doors. She looks at Victor with slight fear in her eyes. Victor puts his hand on her shoulder and nods his head. Sarah looks down and sees that the light stopped shining and immediately pushes the doors open slowly. Sarah and Victor walks into the room, Sarah first saw a partially damaged chair in the middle of the room and walks to it. Then Victor looks to the left beyond the chair to see a view of earth out of the giant opening of the castle. Victor walks to the opening.

"Sarah do you see this? You can see the whole planet from here, it's simply amazing."

" Yeah. I see it." Sarah says with disappointment and frustration in her voice.

"I don't understand! Where was that light coming? There is nothing here. I was told to come here so I can find what we need, so I can find her?"

Victor turns towards Sarah and notices a medium size white glowing orb behind her.

"Sarah!?" He said confused.

Sarah turns rapidly and took a couple of steps back. The orb began glowing brighter and growing in size while blinding those two. After a couple of seconds the glowing stops. Sarah tries opening her eyes and sees that her eyes is trying to regain focus. A few second later her vision is clear. She looks up and sees something.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it's you."

* * *

Meanwhile on Earth, Tommy in his white ranger form is walking through a rainforest, looking around searching for something. He stops walking, holds up his right arm to his helmet and activated his communicator.

"Hey guys I can't find that strange power source that we detected."

The communicator began producing a static-like sound through its speaker.

"Billy, Jason, Kimberly can you hear me. "He said with slight frustration in his voice.

"There must be interference around he..."

Before he finished his sentence there was a sound behind him. After the sound, a loud soft male voice travels around the forest surrounding Tommy.

"Tommy...Tommy" said the male voice.

Tommy began looking around, trying to find the source causing the voice. In the midst of him looking around, Tommy heard a few snapping sounds behind him. He turns toward the noise and notices a mis-shaped dark figure within the tall trees. Tommy yells out.

"Who's there, come out and show yourself."

The figure disappears into the tall trees almost invisible. Tommy decides to follow the figure into the field. As Tommy is following this strange figure, he began thinking of the situation.

"What was that figure? Where did that voice come from? Did it come from that thing, No it couldn't. That voice, it sounds of something familiar but what?"

Tommy continues following the dark figure. As he is walking he comes up to a gigantic tree. When he passes this tree he notices that figure has disappeared. Tommy starts looking around trying to find signs of which direction it might of went.

"Where has it gone? It was just here."

Tommy held up his right arm and activated his communicator. Static fills the speaker of the communicator causing Tommy to release a frustrated sigh.

"I need to find the others. If only I knew..."

Before Tommy can finishes his thought, the male voice returned.

"Tommy...Help me Tommy."

Tommy looks over to the right of him.

"It's that voice. It seems to come from over here."

Tommy begins walking slowly towards the source of the voice's direction, anticipating an attack. As Tommy continues to walk he sees in front of him the trees conversing into tall grass. A few feet into the field he walks into a shaved field of grass and front of him was a cliff leading nowhere but darkness. He walks towards the cliff and looks down into the complete darkness unable to see the bottom. He starts to hear footsteps behind him, he turns around instantly and was stunned by what he saw. Tommy sees in front of him, his green ranger form walking toward him.

"What is this? Who are you?" Tommy yells at the green ranger.

The green ranger stops walking in front of Tommy and tilt its head. Then the green ranger tries to punch Tommy but he dodges to the left so he can avoid it. The green ranger took a step back and kicks Tommy in the gut. Tommy grunts in pain upon the impact of the kick. He decides to take a few steps back so he can recover from it, but stops right before he get to the edge of the cliff.

"Okay. I guess I'm going to have to fight you in order to get some answers."

Tommy gets into his fighting stance. The green ranger pulls out a huge blaster, began to charge it and aims it at Tommy.

"Wait is that the Power Blaster? Stop you don't know what you're doing!" Tommy yells in shock.

"I think I do Tommy." The green ranger said in Tommy's voice.

The green ranger suddenly aims at the ground in front of Tommy and fires the shot. The explosion of the blast destroys a part of the cliff causing Tommy to begin falling back first towards the bottom. Tommy looks up at the remaining part of the cliff and sees the green ranger waving while watching him fall. While this is happening Tommy starts hearing different voices of men and women yelling out "help me!... help us!...Tommy!" Tommy turns around and sees a light growing bigger as he falls closer to it. After sometime the light becomes so blinding that he closes his eyes and he instantly starts screaming. Tommy opens his eyes and sees that he is now falling into a destroyed city. Tommy crashes into the street so hard that the impact of the crash causes him to lose him ranger form. Tommy stands up and began walking, struggling with every step he takes. He looks around seeing destroyed burning buildings, people crying and screaming, some of them mothers holding their children trying to comfort them.

"What is going on? Where am I?" Tommy asks himself. Tommy looks over to a partially burnt sign. On the sign its says Angel Grove. Tommy takes another look around this time faster than before realizing that the city does look very much familiar to him. Tommy steps back from the sign, shaking his head. Then he trips on something and falls to the ground. Tommy looks at his hand and sees it in a pool of blood. He looked over to the right a little and saw the leg of a person. He slowly looks up and realizes who the person was. He rushes towards him and tries shaking him.

"Adam wake up! Come on man." Tommy tries to look for a pulse and finds nothing. He looks straight ahead and sees nothing but bodies lying throughout the streets. He walks around the bodies beginning to recognizing some of them.

" Kimberly ...Zack...Conner..oh no Justin...T.J." Tommy says with grief in his heart. Tommy falls to his knees and began to tear up. A person walks up behind Tommy, he turns around and saw it was the green ranger. The green ranger grabs Tommy by the neck and begins to pick him up. As he lifts him, the green ranger starts to changes color into black while also growing in size. Tommy grunts as he goes higher in the air. While growing in size the green ranger also begins turning into a mass of a smoke-like energy creature shaped as his green ranger form. Tommy struggles to get loose of the creature's grip.

"You will die Tommy Oliver. You will fail your friends and your family like you did before." Said the creature in a demonic version of Tommy's voice. The creature release's his grip on Tommy. Tommy begins falling, while he falls images of war, destruction and pain flashes in front of him like a premonition of some sort. Right before he lands on the ground, a white smoke-like energy creature also shaped now like his white ranger form grabs him and stops his fall. The white creature turns its head towards Tommy and speaks in the male voice that he was hearing earlier.

"Save me Tommy!"

"Zordon?!" Tommy responses with the utmost confidence.

Tommy wakes up in his bed breathing heavily while covered in sweat. He looks out the window staring at the flashes of lightning and at the rain that is pounding on the window. Tommy looks to the other side of the bed and sees his wife still asleep unfazed by his movements. Tommy notice that he hand was shaking so he got out of the bed and walks to the bathroom outside of his room. Tommy goes to the sink and splashes some water on his face. He looks into the mirror and stares at himself for a few moments.

"It was just a dream. A crazy nightmare nothing else." He says trying to ensure himself.

He grabs a towel, wipes his face and walks back to his bedroom. He stops in the doorway and stares at his wife smiling towards her, feeling happy that it was just a dream. Tommy walks over to the bed but before he gets back into the bed, he sees a glowing green light barely coming through his closet. He decides to walks over to the closet and open it. He opened the closet and he saw that the light is coming through a drawer. He opens the drawer and the moment he did the light illuminates the entire room. His wife turns over while pulling the blanket over her head. Tommy looks at his wife while she's doing it. Then he heard a male voice calling to him like a whisper.

"Tommy...Tommy..." Tommy looks back at the drawer. He put his hand in it and pulls out his old white ranger power coin which is glowing green. He brings the coin closer to his ear and again he heard the voice calling out to him.

"Tommy...Tommy...Save me."

* * *

To be continued


End file.
